Are You Serious!
by alleygirl24
Summary: Ali Monroe and Lisa James are not looking forward to leaving London, England for Lakeworth, Virginia. However, they both get sucked into the world of Merlin. What happens when Lisa meets Merlin, and Ali meets Mordred? Will it be love at first sight? Or will it end in disaster? Slash, Mordred/OC Merlin/OC. No smut, but adult themes. ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Description: Ali Monroe and Lisa James are not looking forward to leaving London, England for Lakeworth, Virginia. However, they both get sucked into the world of Merlin, the popular TV show, which they both happen to be fans of. What happens when Lisa meets Merlin, and Ali meets Mordred? Will it be love at first sight? Or will it end in disaster? Slash, Mordred/OC Merlin/OC. No smut, but adult themes. **

**Rating: M, for strong language and adult themes.**

**Pairings: Merlin/ OC, Mordred/OC**

**Warnings: None that I'm aware of, except for very strong language and adult themes. Ali and Lisa love to curse.**

**A/N: Hello, Ali here! This is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first fanfic in the "Merlin" archives, so I'm a bit nervous. Please, please be gentle in your reviews. However, please tell me if I am completely off- constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**If I sounded weird up there, it's because I'm typing this at 1 a.m. I am a major insomniac, so if you see updates at weird times, it's because I can't sleep. I'll try not to do that, though. **

**So. This idea came from me watching episodes 5x01 and 5x02, with Mordred in them. He is so damn sexy, it's unbelievable! I love Alexander Vlahos, and I think he pulled off Mordred's…mysterious-ness (?) perfectly. He is also amazingly good-looking. Anyways! Yes, even though I live in America, I do know the ending of the series, due to me looking it up on Google. Spoilers! Also, since I live in America, I might get some English slang wrong, so please tell me if I do, and if you could correct it, I would appreciate it. Also (last thing!) I need a beta…so…please?**

**So sorry for the long author's note, but I had to get all of that out there. Here is the first (and hopefully not last) chapter of "Are You Serious?!" Enjoy!**

*~Line Break~*

"Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously? What part of "I am not leaving" do you not understand?!" Ali shouted into the phone. She listened for a moment. "I don't give a damn if you already paid for my ticket! I. Am. Not. Leaving!" She listened again, then made a noise of disgust and slammed it down onto the receiver. "No luck?" came the voice of her best friend-slash-soulsister, Lisa. Ali threw her hands up into the air. "No! She doesn't understand that I'm doing so well here. Why would I want to go home, where the only job I have to do is take care of my siblings, who can't take care of themselves! I have a job, I have friends, I have a great life here, and she wants me to come home so she can retire and not have to worry about _them_!" Lisa looked sympathetic. "I know, hun, but you should go. They're your family." Ali snorted. "Uh, my family who's never been there for me. And no, I shouldn't go. I don't have to. I'm 24 years old. I can do what I want. I'm going to do what I want." Lisa shook her head. "This is going to come back and bite you in the ass, girl, I'm telling you." Ali stuck her chin up. "Who cares? I'm going to fight this all the way." With that, she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The promo for the next episode of _Merlin_ was showing. "Ooooo, turn it up turn it up turn it up!" Lisa squealed, completely losing her cool exterior. Ali did gladly. "Mordred…" Merlin said. "Omg, Merlin is soooo sexy! Why can't he be mine?" Lisa swooned. Ali chuckled. "The same reason Mordred can't be mine, no matter how much I wish he was." Lisa made a face of disgust. "How can you like Mordred? He's evil! He's going to kill Arthur!" Ali grinned, then put the back of her hand on her forehead. "Yes, but his blue eyes make me swoon!" She fell back on the couch dramatically. Lisa laughed and threw a pillow at her. Ali threw it back and a major pillow fight started. When the girls were out of breath, they looked at the clock and were surprised to see it was nearly 10 p.m. "Oh my God, _Merlin_ starts in like 15 minutes! We'd better hurry!" Ali said, already getting up to go take a quick shower. They rushed around the apartment, grabbing clothes and blankets and pillows and everything else they would need while watching their favorite show. "Chocolate?" Ali asked. "Check. Pillows?" Lisa asked. "Check. Blankets?" Ali said, grinning. "Check. Remote?" Lisa asked. Ali searched for a moment, then pulled it out triumphantly. "Check! Let's do this!" she said.

One hour later, Lisa and Ali were staring at the TV screen in total and complete bliss. "Oh my God, did you see Merlin when he was talking to Aithusa in the mine? Wasn't he gorgeous? He and Arthur are so hilarious! Loved the garbage shoot scene!" Lisa gushed. "Uh, hello! Mordred and Morgana! Best scene EVER! I swear I about died when he stabbed her! And his face when he did that! Sex incarnate, I'm tellin' ya! Damn, hun, he was soooo good-lookin'! How can you not agree?" Ali's strong southern accent began to come out. Lisa shook her head. "Sorry, but I can't get past the fact that he's going to kill Arthur." Ali rolled her eyes. "Might as well enjoy his sexiness while you can. And who's to say he won't be even sexier when he's evil? The bad boy look could work for him!" Lisa was the one who rolled her eyes this time. "Whatever. C'mon, it's late. We need to get to bed." Ali nodded, and the girls packed up their things and headed to their respective rooms.

*~Line Break~*

Elsewhere, a figure shrouded in darkness watched as the girls fell asleep. "Yes," it said, "sleep. You will need your strength for what is to come." With a wave of its hands, the image of the girls shimmered and shifted.

*~Line Break~*

"Ho, there! Identify yourself!" a voice shouted. Ali awoke with a start. She was shocked to see herself and Lisa lying on a dirt road in a forest, wearing strange clothing. She looked up to see what looked like…King Arthur?! The Knights of the Round Table?! What?! "Lis, get up! Now!" Ali whispered urgently. Lisa woke with a jerk and looked at her friend quizzically. Ali had risen and was dusting herself off. Lisa rose too, and noticed Arthur and the Knights. She stood up straight, but passed a curious glance over at Ali. "I said, identify yourself! Who are you, and what is your business in Camelot?" Arthur asked again. Ali cleared her throat. "I am Alissa of…Londonia and this is Melisa, also of Londonia. We were hoping you could help us, Milord. You see, we have no idea how we got here. We were asleep in our chambers when we woke up here," Ali said, thinking quickly. Lisa tried to keep a straight face, but Ali could tell she was impressed. Arthur nodded. "I see. You are clearly victims of sorcery. Come. You may stay in the castle until further arrangements can be made." With that, he turned to two of his knights, who happened to be Mordred and Gwaine, and gestured to them.

They rode over. "Here now, let's get you up. Do you know how to ride?" Gwaine asked. Lisa shook her head. "Ali does, but I don't." Gwaine nodded. "You can ride with me then. Lady Alissa, would you mind riding with Mordred?" Ali blushed, but shook her head. Lisa threw a smirk over at her. Ali stuck out her tongue at her. Mordred looked at her curiously. "Do I want to know what that was about?" he asked with a smirk. "No, you don't," Ali said with a smile. Mordred chuckled. "I see. What is your relationship to the Lady Melisa?" he asked casually. Ali, still not believing she was having a conversation with her crush, stated, "Oh, we've been friends for many years. She also was courted by my brother, but that…did not end well." Mordred nodded. "Him or her?" he asked. Ali made a face. "Him. He was so horrible to her. I actually interfered before it could get any worse." Mordred looked surprised. "You would betray your brother for a friend?" Ali looked at him sharply. "Yes, and I would do it again. I have no love for my family at all, nor do they for me." She turned her back on him and they rode in silence the rest of the way.

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: I know that this isn't very long, but it's all I could think of at the moment. Rate and review, please! Tell me if I should continue it, too. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Look, I'm really sorry, but there's not going to be an update until next week, because I and my whole family got slammed with the flu yesterday, so I don't really have the energy to do anything. I'm really, really sorry, and I promise I will update next week, probably on Saturday. **

**Again, sorry. **

**~Alleygirl24**


	3. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Alright, guys, you have my permission to kill me, but I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in 3-4 weeks, but the Mono/RSV (a complication of the flu; turns out you can have both at the same time) has knocked me out, and the amount of make-up work has been crazy. I've only just got it done. **

**Now, **_**Shock**_** and **_**Are You Serious?**_** will unfortunately be on hold until further notice, I have no ideas, a.k.a. writer's block, and one hell of a case, too. I might post other stories that have nothing to do with this story, but I won't update this one 'til I get a miraculous flash of inspiration, 'cause I refuse to post a shit chapter. Y'all deserve much better. So, sorry about not updating, and about putting this on hold (I will **_**not**_** abandon this story, though!). Oh, and this note will apply to **_**Are You Serious? **_**as well. **

**Again, sorry. Thanks for remaining loyal. **

**~Alleycat24**


End file.
